microsoft_genesis_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Constitution for the Microsoft Genesis and Her Friends Wiki
NOTE: There is a list of things not to do already up. It's only fair that I put up a constitution to re-highlight some rules and add others not listed. Also, this is similar to the nkrs200 Wiki Constitution. That is due to nkrs200 being my favourite TTS YouTuber. The Preamble We, the people of Microsoft Genesis and her friends Wiki, have set out to bring forth a more secure union of people, to promote Kindness among others in the community, and to ensure the safety and security of the users, day in and day out, while we, the Helper Team, secure our own rights. Article 1: Administration Privileges The Helpers are subjected to the following rules and regulations. 1: Helpers may ban ANY user who may be threatening other users who happen to be caught using flames, gossip, etc. for no more than one day for the first time, two days for the second time, and four days for the third time. Anything after may be banned for 1 week to 2 months. Fifteen offences will result in a permanent ban. 2: Helpers must have a reasonable intention to ban somebody. Any helper who bans a user or other helper without an intention will have their privileges revoked and banned for the remainder of the week. Ten offences will result in a permanent ban. Any notifications dealing with this must be directed to the Department Of Ban Clearing. 3: A helper who is caught being unfair to users or other helpers will be banned until the Wiki Founder's next birthday and, depending on the situation, may be ranked down in the case of Senior Helpers and Helpers. Junior Helpers, and higher ranked Helpers in severe situations WILL have their privileges revoked. A case where a Helper may not be ranked down or have their privileges revoked is not including a user to a chat. A case where Helpers CAN be ranked down or fired is when they remove a comment left by me, or one that is critical for the user to improve their article. 4: I need to follow these guidelines myself or a Senior Helper can strike me. 5: Any rank helper can strike a user (strike meaning give a warning) whether Helper or not. 6: Only the senior helpers and I can edit this constitution. All amendments thought up must be directed to the House Of Juniors. Failure to do so will result in a 1 day to 5 day ban. Article 2: The Rights of the Normal Users The normal users have the following rules and regulations. 1: They must be kind and courteous to each other, user or Helper as if they were friends to one another. Violators will be reported and will be banned for at most 5 months, but no less than 10 days. In a worst case scenario where violators are continuously reported, these violators will be banned for no more than 25 years (seriously). 2: Users must behave in an appropriate and mannerly fashion. Any disruption to the peace will be banned for at most 1 year. 3: Users must not start any flame wars. They are completely pointless, and frowned upon by other users. There is a ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY FOR FLAME WARS. Anyone who is caught could be banned permanently in a severe case. Cases that are not severe will lead to the violator being banned for at most 1 day, but no less than 1 hour. No exceptions unless the Helpers and/or I find them funny. In those cases, a user will be banned for ten minutes, but no more than 1 hour. That's when they get put on notice. 4: A user who INTENTIONALLY messes up any information on a profile will be reported and banned permanently in severe cases. A non-severe case will be banned for 2 weeks, but no more than 1 year. 5: ANYTHING copied from ANY site (Wikipedia, Google, etc.) WILL automatically be DELETED on-site. All work MUST be cited if using a source. NO EXCEPTIONS. Any violators will be banned for two weeks. 6: Any malicious comments seen will be banned for ten days. 7: Normal users may not enforce the laws unless training for a Helper position, or they are in my Wiki Army or Rebel Forces. 8: No error requests for my series on this Wiki. PLEASE. Any requests will NOT be accepted and the user will be banned for 1 hour. Article 3: Administrative Departments There are several established departments and forces within this Wiki. They are as follows. Wiki Army: These highly-disciplined and respected users are here to help in cases of a Crimson or Dark Crimson alert code. Rebel Forces: These users are basically my Storm Detachment. They help out in Crimson codes and can call on the Wiki Army if things escalate. Department of Ban Clearing: This department reviews all ban statements, and will decide (based on a Jury of 2 Helpers {typically Junior Helpers}) whether a user's ban was fair or not. Department of Helper Approval: This department consists only of me and 1 other Senior Helper. The purpose of this department is to determine if a user is qualified to be a Helper. If they are, they must be notified of when their training starts. If they aren't, a notification stating their application has been rejected is necessary. Article 4: The Amending Process This is the amending process procedure. A user must direct a proposed amendment to the house of Juniors (12 Junior Helpers). If there is a 7/12 vote for the amendment, the amendment is sent to the House of Seniors (8 Senior Helpers) by a mid-rank Helper. If there is a 7/12 vote against the amendment, it is scrapped and a notification is necessary. If the House of Seniors have a 5/8 vote for the amendment, they must direct it to me. If there is such a vote against the amendment, it is scrapped. A notification is necessary. If I agree on an amendment, I gather 120 users to vote on the amendment. If I disagree, the amendment can be revised by the House of Seniors if the user who first proposed the amendment agrees. If the user disagrees, the amendment will be either scrapped or revised by the user. In the case of the latter, the cycle starts again. If this repeats 3 times, the amendment will be scrapped. If there is a majority FOR the amendment by the users, it is passed. If there is a majority AGAINST the amendment, the user will be asked to revise the amendment to counteract the user non-support. If it's not passed after the sixth time, the amendment will be scrapped. Article 5: The Strikes If anything gets out of hand, I will issue a strike (a warning) if a user's conduct is out of order. If ANY user receives 3 strikes, they are automatically gone for a month, up to a year. I will let them have ONE last chance, but if they blow it, they go out the window permanently. NO EXCEPTIONS UNLESS RULED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF BAN CLEARING! Article 6: Request Policy Nobody, whether they are a normal user or helper, shall request any signs, errors, or news bulletins for any of my videos or any other user's videos. Any user caught will be banned for a week. No exceptions unless you're sending the request as a direct, private message to the user. In such cases, it's possible for the request to be ACCEPTED. Amendments to the Constitution This section is reserved for amendments. If a user modifies this section or ANY portion of this at all, they will be banned until four of my birthdays have passed. 1: Revision of Article 2 Clause 4: Any user who intentionally messes up, or places false info on ANY page shall be banned for 2 weeks, but no more than 3 years. 2: The First Offense Clause: If a user receives a ban sentence for any rule they broke, they will only be banned for 1 minute. If they violate the same law again, they will serve the minimum punishment for breaking that law. 3: Any user who is found BAN EVADING must be banned for 15 years with no exceptions. The First Offense Clause does NOT apply to this amendment Category:Help